1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of contact management in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of Art
As mobile phones become more powerful and reliable, people carry their mobile phones with them and depend on their mobile phones for daily communications (e.g., phone call, text message, email). Mobile phones are also convenient to use in case of emergency. Mobile phone users often use their mobile phones to request emergency assistance through an emergency phone call (e.g., a 9-1-1 call).
In case of emergency, it is often desirable to contact a few important people (e.g., family members, close friends) either to ask for help or to notify them of important information, particularly after placing an emergency assistance request call. However, in such situation people often are unable to remember to make such contact, who to contact, or how to make contact. In addition, a mobile phone user may be incapacitated in an emergency situation. Often, emergency response personnel are available to help with follow up, but do not know who to follow up with as a contact for the incapacitated user.
Thus, the art lacks, inter alia, a system and method for a mobile phone to provide specific follow up contacts in emergency situations.